


drabble central

by rudeandginger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of comedy, F/F, F/M, General Organa takes no shit off anyone, I even got the porgs in on this, Multi, Rey loves everyone, and then wham right in the feels, fandom gramma is confused, honestly I stopped keeping track, is this how you tag, whatever I was inspired okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: A writing exercise. Each is a true drabble, one hundred carefully chosen words.





	1. goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the most hetero bunch of nonsense I think I've ever written. Certainly involving the most men. Most of them are comedic. But I get ya in the feels more than once. Enjoy.

Rey traced tiny designs just under Finn's collarbone, soothing them both. "Sometimes it just hurts."

He rolled his head to the side and kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm here if it helps."

"Love you."

"Love -you-."

Poe stomped in. "I am so done."

Rey smirked. "Off with your shirt, then."

Finn stretched his arm across what was left of the bed. "You're late, Commander."

"I know. You can't sleep without me." Poe stripped down quickly, sliding into his space.

"Peacock," Rey mumbled into Finn's shoulder.

"Princess." Poe picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Good night," Finn said firmly.


	2. pay the toll

"Hey," Rey said, leaning against the wing of the fighter.

"Hey." Finn looked up and grinned at her.

"Brought you something." Rey shook the thermos a little.

"You're the best." Finn stood up and reached for it.

"Nope. Toll."

Finn sighed in mock exasperation, then kissed her, taking the thermos out of her hands.

"Cool." Poe reached for it.

"Get your own," Finn sniped, keeping it away from him.

Poe looked up to see Rey, grinning, holding another.  
"Toll, mister."

Poe rolled his eyes and stood, lips puckered.

He didn't realize he'd been had until Finn yanked his trousers down.


	3. where did you get that

"She's sad," Poe said to Finn, handing him the spanner.

"Yeah, I think we spend too long down here," Finn replied. "But duty calls."

"We gotta make her feel special tonight," Poe said. "So she knows we love her."

Finn nodded.

Rey had spent all day training with Leia, so she was exhausted and entirely unprepared for the gigantic Porg that greeted her when she opened the door to their quarters that evening.

"Boys," she said sarcastically.

"You called?" They pounced her right into the plushie, covering her with kisses as she giggled happily.

Some days were better than others.


	4. physical therapy

Rey sat, legs crossed and eyes closed, one arm out to assist, although she didn't need it anymore.

Finn was doing lazy somersaults in the air, held aloft by the Force of his girlfriend. "This is too much fun!"

"Do your stretches like you're supposed to," Rey ordered.

Poe walked in. "Hey, no fair! Me too!"

Rey didn't open her eyes. "No, darling."

"Haha," Finn pointed at Poe as he did a backflip. "None for you."

"Why not?" Poe pouted. "Aren't I a part of this relationship?

Rey's expression remained serene. "Not even Luke Skywalker himself could lift that ego."


	5. the spanner

"Give me back the spanner," Finn said, trying to look menacing.

"Don't have it," Rey replied, smiling cutely.

"I have to fix the thing we broke!" Finn pressed her against the wall. "And you're using the Force to hide it from me, Rey."

"You're cute when you're mean," Rey purred, tapping his nose with the tip of her finger.

"Does this broken thing you're referring to have something to do with the rope burns on Dameron's wrists?" Leia asked, walking by.

Finn and Rey looked at her, eyes wide.

"Don't answer." Leia dismissed them with a wave. "Just fix it."


	6. by the first order

"I'd really rather not do this now," Rey spat as Ben appeared.

"Not my idea." Ben squinted. "Where are you?"

"My bed," Rey snapped.

"Who ya talking to?" Poe mumbled, half-asleep.

"Oh my -god-," Ben blinked.

"Hey, asshole, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to what I was doing," Finn growled. He couldn't hear, but knew Ben had linked with Rey again.

"I...um..." Ben fumbled. "May the Force be with you." He blanked his mind as quickly as he could, severing the connection.

"Cockblocked by the First Order," Poe chuckled.

Rey slapped him upside the head.


	7. the jacket

Rose Tico ran up to the figure in the signature brown jacket who was bending over a cargo crate. "Finn!" She slapped him on the back.

Rey stood up, looking very confused. "Hello, Rose."

Rose's mouth fell open, and she took a step back. "Sorry, Rey! I thought...why are you wearing Finn's jacket?"

"It's laundry day," Rey said, shrugging.

"Where's Finn?"

Rey smiled. "Back in our room, with Poe."

"Oh, I thought he'd be around for lunch."

Rey's smile grew bigger. "It's -laundry day-, Rose."

Rose's eyes grew huge. "Oh..."

"I'll tell him you want to see him...later." Rey winked.


	8. good droid

BB-8 was a very good droid, and it knew that. So, when the General gave it a message for its master, it set off to find him immediately.

Poe didn't know that BB-8 had installed a tracker under his skin that only the droid could access. Finding him was easy.

Finding him squished in an airsuit closet with its other master and mistress, all of them breathing heavily, however, confused the little droid completely. But they seemed all right otherwise, so it relayed its message, oblivious to their discomfort.

"Okay. Tell her I'll be there. Now -shut the door-, okay?"


	9. porgs

Poe was ready to go to bed after a long day. He shuffled off to the room he shared with his partners, and palmed the door lock. It glowed green, but then turned red and the door stayed shut.

He palmed it again, the green quickly changing to red. He tried a few more times before calling in frustration, "It's just me!"

The lock glowed green then, and he slipped in.

"Sorry, darling," Rey said, sitting up and holding the sheet to her bosom, "the Porgs have figured out how the doors work now."

"The screaming," Finn mumbled. "The screaming."


	10. mind burn

The first time Rey burned her mind out temporarily, she wanted to die. Nothing had ever hurt so much, not even Snoke's mind probe.

But Finn rushed her to bed, ripping their clothes off so she could feel his skin next to hers as he curled around her. Poe joined them moments later, wiping her tears away, telling her he'd go anywhere for the remedy, just say where.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed as they pressed even tighter against her.

"Don't," Finn soothed.

"Love you," Poe murmured. "We're here."

As she lost consciousness, Rey could feel the love of both breaking through her pain.


	11. ship it

Rose was utterly confused. Poe Dameron's X-wing was rocking back and forth as if the engine were malfunctioning. But it was off and parked. So she went up to it and knocked on the nose cone experimentally.

Poe popped out of the cockpit. "What? What? Meeting's not til 1500!"

"Were you...fixing something?" Rose asked.

Finn stuck his head out. "Yeah, we, uh...are fixing stuff. Yeah."

Rose looked beyond Finn. "I didn't know three people could fit in an X-wing."

"You pay for the upholstery cleaning, Captain," Leia called as she walked by.

Rey's face was redder than Jakku's afternoon sun.


	12. pigtails

Lieutenant Connix was -late-, and her hair was a positive Porg nest. So she ran to the meeting with her hair in low pigtails rather than the normal buns.

"Wow, that's different," remarked Poe as he walked with Finn back to their quarters.

"She's usually so composed and perfect," Finn said as he palmed the door open. "Wonder what's up."

"-Boys-!" Rey yelled, half-nude and trying to fix her hair. "Could you -knock-?!"

"If you didn't sense us coming...oh -damn-," Poe said as it hit him.

"What?" Rey shrugged. "She's cute."

"You owe me five credits." Finn slapped Poe's shoulder.


	13. right in the feels

Poe's communicator beeped, and he looked down. "Hang on, guys," he told it firmly. "Be there soon."

"What's so important you have to interrupt our one on one meeting?" Leia asked dryly.

"Dinner," Poe said. "With everyone so busy, we try to have dinner together at 1900 sharp."

"We?"

"Me, Finn, and Rey." Poe blushed slightly.

"Ah, your -friends-," Leia replied. "Far be it from me. Dismissed."

Poe smiled with relief, saluted, and ran off.

"You know, I don't understand it," she told the blue-auraed figure beside her. "As long as they're happy."

"They are," Luke said softly. "They -are-."


	14. broadcast error

"Rey, I sensed distress," Luke said quickly. "So I came."

Finn sighed into Rey's shoulder, having wrapped his arms around her modesty. "This never happens with Poe."

Rey sighed. "Master Luke, maybe you should examine the -distress- before you appear."

"Sorry," Luke replied. "You were broadcasting loudly."

"Remind me to broadcast more explicitly next time," Rey deadpanned.

"Can I get back to it?" Finn asked.

Rey reached back and rubbed his neck. "Please."

"Sorry." Luke disappeared.

"You have two men popping in on you at the worst times," Finn groused.

"And two who are very much welcome, remember," Rey purred.


	15. poe dameron, casanova

Poe knew he should be jealous.

Finn had asked to use their bunk, as he would end up crunched into Rose's little one otherwise. Rey and Kaydel had already retreated to her tiny bunk, all giggles, soft kisses, and the femininity Rey desperately craved.

Poe was alone for the evening, but he didn't mind. He merely sipped his drink and imagined: Finn tenderly looking down at Rose's blissful face; Rey cuddling Kaydel and humming absently.

He ought to be jealous. Instead, his smile was serene and slightly smug. He loved his lovers, and if they were happy, so was he.


End file.
